Some “hybrid” memory devices comprise both a rewritable memory array and a one-time programmable memory array. While there are certain advantages to having both types of memory arrays in a single memory device, the usability of such a memory device may become limited after the one-time programmable memory has been completely written to. That is, because one-time programmable memory cells cannot be re-programmed, eventually, the one-time programmable memory array will lose all of its programming capability and effectively become a read-only memory array. As such, only the rewritable memory array of the memory device would be available for write operations. This reduces the value of the memory device to the end user.